


ReBirth

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at you, 100 years after you died. </p><p>If this is one big joke, I swear Lockon Stratos, you'd be dying soon again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYEE~
> 
> So I found this on my fanfiction.net account and I tried to revise it and continue it here.
> 
> I'm not sure who else is in the fandom? But I hope you guys like this

-Looking at you, a hundred years after you died-

Tieria's P.O.V

"Setsuna, are you done over there?" I asked the now silver-haired Setsuna. "Yeah, I'll be up in a bit," he answered. It's been 100 years since the last war and Setsuna and I are the only living memories of that war. You might think that it's amazing; being able to live forever, but you're wrong; I'm speaking for both Setsuna and I that it's utterly horrible. Seeing people die, your loved ones die, one by one. It's this cruel curse that saved us and is still haunting us to this day.

"Hey, how long until we land on Earth?" Setsuna asked as he sat down next to me, "Ah hour or so, we just passed the atmosphere," I answered, he nodded and proceeded to glance over at something, I followed his gaze onto a group of pictures; our pictures. I heard him sigh, I sighed as well, remembering that all of the people in the picture are dead. I patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him, he just nodded as we braced ourselves for Earth. Ever since most of our crew died, we spent our life in Outer Space. It is our first time going down here;

Because of another war.

* * *

 

When we landed, we were escorted to a briefing room; there were 5 males there; _'How nostalgic,'_ I thought grimly. "Welcome back, Mr. Tieria Erde and Mr. Setsuna F. Seie," a gruff voice greeted. I looked to see a man, maybe in his 30's. "Commander Haptism, it's good to finally meet you," Ah, this is a descendant of Hallelujah? I smiled and nodded at him, while Setsuna only nodded.

"Here are the new Gundam Meisters," he introduced, "This is Casimir," he said pointing to a red-haired boy who looked younger than 15, "Kerry," he pointed to a black-haired boy who looked feminine, _'harhar, another feminine looking one,'_ I thought bitterly, "Elden." a tall blue-haired boy who nodded at us. "And lastly..." I looked at where he was pointing to see a familiar face. My eyes widened.

**Lockon.**

I felt Setsuna stare at him as well, "This is Phelan," he introduced and the Lockon-look alike smiled at us. I felt tears trying to escape my eyes and I just wanted to run to him and hug him; but no. He wasn't Lockon. Lockon was dead. Lockon has been dead for more than 100 years now. To stop from embarrassing myself further, I ran outside to get some air, avoiding the stares of the others.

* * *

 

Setsuna's P.O.V

Tieria ran away, I guess I can understand him, that Phelan guy looked a lot like Lockon, what with his brown hair and green eyes... "Is there anything wrong?" Commander Haptism had asked me. I shook my head, "He just remembered something." I answered, he nodded. "Let's call it a night, shall we?" he announced, "Tomorrow nigh, we all launch into space." he added and with a final salute, the group went their separate ways.

I proceeded to look for Tieria, I saw him by a window, "Tieria, are you alright?" I asked, It's been so long since we've been together, and I know how Tieria gets when he remembers. "I'm alright," he choked, fighting down a sob. "Let's get to bed, we're going back to space tomorrow night..." I infromed him. He frowned, tears still threatening to fall, "I'd like to go somewhere before we leave..." he muttered. _'He wants to go to his grave...'_ I thought and nodded, leading Tieria to his room and went to mine.

Tomorrow starts anew.

* * *

 

The next day; Tieria's P.O.V

When I awoke the next day, I left without consenting anyone, knowing we were located in Ireland; fortunately in his hometown. I knew where to find him. I faced the memorial... I'm back Neil... I proceeded to find his tombstone, wiping the dusty tombstone which was next to Lyle's-- Lyle's tombstone read, "A good husband, a good father, an awesome friend and a freaking great soldier."

I smiled at what was engraved; I didn't know Lyle got married; oh well... I placed flowers on Lyle's, Amy's and their family's.

Placing ones on Neil's as well. "Hello Neil, I'm back... I'm sorry I've been gone for so long; I didn't know if I could face you..." he laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah-- there's this new guy and he looks so much like you. Are you playing with me? I miss you so much... so much you stubborn idiot." I couldn't continue on and just sobbed there. I stayed there until I noticed the sky getting dark. "Hey Neil, I'm leaving again... Please guide us up there. Please guide me. I miss you Neil and one day I promise we'll meet again," I said, kissing the top of his tombstone and left the memorial.

Time to go home.


	2. Are You Still Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the daily life of our boys, relationships are introduced and a revelation comes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yus-- I found my old senior notebook that contained this story so yey <3

**_-Do you remember me? Am I still in your heart?-_ **

**Phelan's P.O.V**

That man, that violet-haired man, I've always dreamt about him. Was it telling me that someday I'd become a Gundam Meister? I wonder... Although-- that look of pain when he saw me. **It hurt**. And I don't know why either, maybe because he looked feminine and I hated seeing women cry? That's gotta be it... Well, we're launching into space tomorrow, and I maybe an adult but I still get excited and terrified at the idea of going somewhere I haven't been and let's face it; SPACE. That's somewhere a lot of people haven't been to. I closed my eyes, sleep sounded good about right now.

_"Tieria, don't worry-- It's not your fault. It was the fault of an idiot who always gets carried away by his emotions."_

"What the hell?!" I arose and sat up on my bed; "Tieria-- that was the name of the meister we met earlier..." I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my hair, I checked the clock, '6:30 am'. About time to wake up anyway,

_"I love you Neil..."_

I spun around, finding the source of the voice; nothing. 'Who the hell is Neil?' I wondered, a shiver running through my body. I ignored the creepy voices going in my mind and opted to take a shower instead. 

Afterwards, I got my pants on and was drying my hair, but suddenly felt light-headed,  _'What's going on?'_ I heard a chuckle,  _ **'Hey, can I borrow your body for a while? I'm sorry...'**_

* * *

 

**Kerry's P.O.V**

I wake up at 6:00 am, I smiled; 'What a wonderful day.'. "Thank you God, I'm alive" I said and proceeded to take a bath and afterwards went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the group. My back was turned against the door but I could feel someone enter the room. "Good morning," I greeted and turned around to see Mr. Setsuna; "Good morning," he replied silently and sat down after getting a cup of coffee from the machine. "Would you want any breakfast?" _'I was told that he wasn't actually human anymore-- as people would say but I'd still offer anyway,'_ he smiled a bit but shook his head, "No, thank you" he answered. He was staring at my face, "Is there anything on my face?" I asked, becoming pretty insecure. He took a sip of his coffee, "No, I just noticed that you look very... pretty." he said. I blushed and turned around, _'I have no idea whether to feel angered or to take it as a compliment,'_ "Ahh, thank you Mr. Setsuna, but I'm a guy" I said-- is he flirting with me? He smiled again, "Don't worry, I don't mind". **Wait-- what?**

* * *

 

**Casimir's P.O.V**

"Casimir, wake up!" I heard, it was faint-- almost nonexistent. Maybe it was nothing... I continued to sleep; I heard-- banging, "Casimir, wake up!" I heard again, and then I realized that it wasn't going away. I groaned but stood up and opened the door. I saw Elden at my door. "Ah~ Good morning Elden," I tried my cutest voice, hoping his anger would subside but then his face was still showing signs of --well anger. "Do you know what time it is?" he barked out, I gulped, "Um..." I started, I had no idea what time it was, "It's 7:30 am!" Must I always come here and wake you up each morning?" he said, exasperated. I smiled, "Well, you seem to do a good job of it, so yeah" I grinned. "Hurry up and take a bath, everyone's at breakfast already," he groaned and left.

You must be wondering why we seem so close it's because we are! Elden and I have known each other since I was 10 and he was 14, and yeah--- I kinda have a crush on him? But what he doesn't know won't kill either of us. I just hope I'd be able to hold it in, I wouldn't like it if a stupid thing like love would get to ruin our friendship.

* * *

 

**Elden's P.O.V**

"Man-- how can somebody be that damn adorable? He's a guy for Pete's sake." I whined hopelessly and walked to the dining area and sat down. "Is Casimir awake?" I heard Commander Haptism ask. I heard that he was a direct descendant of a man who fought in the last war which was 100 years ago, Awesome, if you'd ask me. "Yes Commander, he's up." I answered, He nodded and continued eating. "Here's your food Elden," a plate was placed in front of me, "Or were you planning to wait for Casimir?" Kerry had asked, which made me think of how much he looked like a woman, well-- minus the voice which was deeper than a usual woman's. I shook my head to indicate that I wasn't waiting for Casimir-- but also to shake the stupid ideas away. I wonder where Mr. Seiei and Mr. Erde are...

* * *

 

**Tieria's P.O.V**

_Present time: 7:30 pm_

I arrived back at the station, "It's almost time to board the ship--" I heard someone say, that voice-- that wonderful voice. I spun around to see... him. "Hey Tieria, miss me?" he smirked. "Neil... Neil... Is it really you? Are you really here?!" I asked, thinking this was some elaborate prank the new meisters did... "Why don't I come here and prove it?" he said, walking towards me and pulling me into a hug. "I missed you Tieria," he whispered into my ear. I couldn't stop it and sobbed into his shirt-- if this was some prank, I don't care anymore. "I missed you too Neil-- so much." I muttered back, he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Listen hey--" he groaned, "I'm not gonna last long so--" again-- a grunt -- he sat down, he looked very tired, "Neil-- are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to him. "I love you okay?" he chuckled, caressing my cheek but soon fainted. My eyes widened, I was not losing him again. "Neil! Wake up! Please!" I kept on shaking him, his eyes fluttered open, I smiled, "Neil--" I was about to hug him but he opened his mouth, "Mr. Erde?"I froze. Neil was inside this boy. Phelan is Neil Dylandy, Lockon Stratos.

**My Neil is back.**


End file.
